Partir, andar, cair fora
by Saori2
Summary: Após ouvir uma conversa entre Darien, Lua e Artêmis, Serena manda tudo as favas...Song.fic com Tarde de Outubro do CPM22


Olá people^^ Esta é mais uma fic de Sailor Moon. Ela é bem curtinha.

É um song-fic com "Tarde de Outubro" do CPM 22, na verdade não era pra ter música, mas quando vi encaixava-se muito bem.

O fic só abrange a 1ª e a 2ª fase Sailor Moon.

Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de remeterem-me algum e-mail.

Vou parar de falar antes que se estressem.

__

Reclamação: Tanto a música como os personagens não me pertencem. 

(Muitos chamam esse momento de "**Disclaimer**" mas é reclamação mesmo, afinal "Sailor Moon" deveria ser meu, todos os direitos autorais só meus, mas enquanto isso não acontece....)

Partir, andar, cair fora....

Estava indo embora, desta vez não havia volta. Cansara de tudo. De tentar fazer tudo certo e nunca conseguir, ou de tentar mostrar que não era apenas a reencarnação de uma princesa e ao mesmo tempo mostrar que era digna disso. 

Se Darien gostava dela deveria ser por quem ela era, não por quem ela foi. Isso também valia para Lua, mas desta desconfiava que já a via como Serena não Serenity.

Peguei minhas coisas

Fui embora, não queria mais voltar

Eu nunca quis presenciar o fim

Há dias que os dias passam devagar

tudo se foi, nada restou pra mim

O que levou a ex-guerreira que lutava pelo "amor e pela justiça" a desistir de tudo? Ela lembrava-se bem. Ouvira Darien, Artêmis e Lua conversarem sobre ela. Falaram dela como se não passasse apenas de uma casaca para a princesa que fora e de um fantoche para acabar com o inimigo. Isso doeu. Marcou fundo na alma e foi o inicio do fim. 

Daquela vez pensou em fugir, porém pensou no que estava deixando para trás: uma vida inteira. Este foi o erro de Serena: pensar.

Por isso estou aqui agora

Vou embora sem pensar

E o que ficou pra começar ali

Mas eu só tinha algumas horas pra voltar

Tudo se foi, nada restou pra mim

Com isso resolveu que mostraria quem ela era. Mas parece que não deu resultado. Naquela noite estavam os três reunidos discutindo a chegada de Rini, se perguntando quando Serena engravidaria pois estavam todos ansiosos por passarem momentos com ela. Momentos com Rini, não com Serena. A conversa prosseguiu e, para Serena, ficou claro que ela era apenas uma coisa que iria carregar Rini até seu nascimento e depois seria descartada. 

Se queriam tanto Rini nunca a teriam. Era o único modo de afetá-los, com algo que dependia dela. Aprenderiam a lhe dar valor.

São coisas que somente o tempo irá curar

Se for para nunca mais te ver chorar

São coisas que somente o tempo irá curar

Se foi, tudo vai passar

Partiu para a Terra, que o reino na Lua fosse para o espaço, que governassem sozinhos, afinal "Serena ainda não é totalmente competente" como afirmara Darien naquela noite. 

Ainda podia voltar, mas não o faria. Como acreditar em alguém que lhe sorri, e depois fala de você como se fosse um nada? Não, definitivamente não retornaria.

Peguei minhas coisas

Não queria mais voltar

Eu nunca quis presenciar o fim

Há dias que os dias passam devagar

Tudo se foi, nada restou pra mim

Chegou à terra e nesta já estava amanhecendo. Logo todos teriam conhecimento de sua partida.

Dirigiu-se à um hotel baratinho, em Tokyo, e no quarto deste cortou o cabelo. Os longos cabelos de Serena limitaram-se ao ombro. Este era o segundo passo de sua mudança, uma nova Serena estava nascendo. Nunca mais voltaria, mesmo que lhe encontrassem.

No seu antigo lar, todos tomavam conhecimento de sua partida, através de uma carta que dizia: 

" Adeus. Peguei meus pertences e me mandei. Não procurem por mim. Sou adulta e sei me cuidar, embora saiba que descordam disso.

Com amor

Serena

P.S: Nunca terão Rini. Só deixei isso para que saibam que já podem me substituir por alguém mais competente."

Tomaram conhecimento do porquê da atitude da mulher, quando conversaram com Amy, a guerreira fora a única pessoa a quem Serena confiara sua mágoa. 

Culpando-se por isso, Darien e os gatos resolveram que iriam atrás de Serena na Terra. Era óbvio que ela estava lá. Não sabiam se a encontrariam mas procurariam por ela o resto da vida, se preciso. Se ela ouvia conversas pela metade e interpretava mal, só podiam segui-la e mostrar-lhe que errara em seu julgamento. 

No pequeno quarto de hotel Serena fez um pacto consigo mesma: a partir daquele dia, seria um ser humano normal, sem lutas, reencarnações, inimigos mortais, amores marcantes, sem nada disso em seu passado. Esqueceria tudo aquilo, nem que custasse toda a vida. 

São coisas que somente o tempo irá curar

Se for para nunca mais te ver chorar

São coisas que somente o tempo irá curar

Se foi, tudo vai passar

Tudo vai passar

Tudo vai passar

Fim.

E aí pessoal? Gostaram? Esperavam algo melhor? Um final diferente? Odiaram? Preferiam ter rasgado papel à ler isso? Querem desabafar? Qualquer coisa me mandem um e-mail.

Pessoalmente gostei muito da fic, Serena teve uma atitude e mandou tudo as favas. Gostei da atitude dela. Não pretendo fazer continuação. Se não aparecer uma, imaginem que a Usagi continuou sua vida na Terra e que Darien morreu muito muito muito velho sem nunca mais rever seu grande amor. Ei! Isso me dá idéias.....

Tchauzinho pessoal até o próximo fic.

Beijos e lembrem-se: _Não roube. O governo detesta concorrência._

Saori, 23/07/03


End file.
